


Cure

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Flash Fic, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-18
Updated: 2003-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Billy thought he was the crazy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Monaboyd flashfic challenge, for owl_at_the_moon. My instructions: _Rating: NC-17. Required: 1. Ink blots. 2. A phobia. Suggestions: basically, an AU story with Billy as the psychiatrist and Dom as his patient._  
>  I hope I did not disappoint, as I had some problems getting started. Plus, as usual with me, this needs a big fat SAP WARNING!
> 
> Many thanks to thuribrandybuck, maidenvixen, and aelane for the beta -- all mistakes or suckiness left are totally mine!

Sometimes Dr. Billy Boyd thought he was the crazy one, not his patients. Some of them definitely seemed a lot saner than he felt most of the time. Had he really wanted to spend his life analyzing other people's problems? Because in his own life it didn't feel as if analyzing all that was wrong with him was helping any.

Billy knew, for example, that his problems with commitment led back to both his parents dying when he was a kid. That experience had caused him to develop a strong fear of abandonment, which manifested itself in his reluctance to open his heart to anyone. Billy knew all this, but it didn't change the fact that he was over thirty, gay, and still single.

Despite this he found himself in his office on yet another Monday afternoon, with a whole week of consultations stretching before him. Checking his records, he saw that next there was a new patient due, a Dominic Monaghan, referred to him by his doctor because of "behavioral problems". Very precise -- that phrase could mean anything. Well, Billy would see for himself what kind problems there were.

When the door opened, Billy felt his breath catch. He was staring, and he knew it, but there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it. The young man that had entered was the most attractive guy Billy had seen in a long time. His face should have been funny-looking, but it was not, not with those eyes and that smile, a bit crooked, yet open and winning, and altogether irresistible.

Billy was transfixed; he could hardly remember to breathe. Luckily for him, his patient didn't seem to notice, because he met Billy's stare with a similarly intense one as he stood right inside the door -- although Billy couldn't imagine that his gaze felt like fire on the other man's skin, nor that his eyes reflected such a wealth of emotion, ranging from confusion to something deep and smoldering that made Billy shiver.

As his brain started to work again, Billy was very sure that something like this had never happened to him before. With effort he remembered that he had not even introduced himself, because to him it felt as if they must have known each other for years.

"Billy... Dr. Boyd," Billy managed to croak, standing up and offering his hand over the desk, which was trembling a bit despite his best efforts to appear calm. Well, it was probably a bit late for calm and professional anyway.

The young man -- Dominic Monaghan, Billy remembered -- shook his head slightly and looked at him as if waking up. Then he smiled and took Billy's hand in his. They both tried to ignore the spark of electricity shooting up their arms as they touched -- or at least Billy did and he assumed Dominic felt similar from the way he swallowed before answering. Maybe that was just wishful thinking on Billy's part, though, because by now he was quite sure that he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Dominic. Who, he noticed, had a gorgeous voice, deep and with a charming Mancunian accent.

"Pleased to meet you, Billy Dr. Boyd! I'm Dom, Dominic Monaghan, your new nutcase. Is Doctor your middle name? Your parents must have been very creative!"

Despite the reference to his parents -- still not something Billy could take easily -- Billy couldn't help but smile back. He found himself unable to feel embarrassed in the face of this light-hearted teasing, which fit in so well with the familiarity he felt between them, mingling with the intense desire that Billy knew was still flickering just below the surface.

"I seem to have been very distracted if I got my own name wrong... Dom."

They shared another familiar smile, one that seemed to be passing along quite a lot of things Billy had not been aware of wanting to share. But one thing was already clear -- this afternoon was full of surprises, so it was the best thing to simply go along with it.

"So, can I call you Billy? Or would that compromise our professional relationship?" Dom grinned, flopped down in the chair, and pulled his feet up on the seat, obviously feeling completely at home in Billy's office. Not that Billy minded -- in fact, he was surprised how little he was bothered. There were so many things wrong with this situation, starting with the doctor-patient thing and ending with the fact that Billy's commitment-radar should have been blinging like crazy but didn't.

Instead of freaking out and running, Billy found himself strangely relaxed, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Well, I have the feeling our professional relationship has been compromised already, so I think it's okay if you call me Billy. In fact, I'd really like that."

Dom nodded and grinned again -- an almost crazy little smile that Billy had already come to find irresistible. Although in this situation he probably should not throw the word crazy around like this... The fact that Dom was his patient presented a bit of a problem, since Billy had no desire to be sued for malpractice -- or to endanger Dom's chances of finding a solution for whatever his problems were because his psychiatrist would rather shag him than dissect his brain. Therefore, there was one more thing Billy needed to do before allowing his thoughts to really wander into the direction of shagging...

"I also think that I should refer you to one of my colleagues for your therapy." Billy felt a blush coloring his cheeks and cursed his fair complexion, but went on nonetheless. "I don't think I could be objective in your case. I suggest Dr. Astin -- he's really good, and a nice guy, too."

"But not as nice as you are, I'm sure -- nor as sexy..." Dom licked his lips and Billy felt his mouth go dry. This could not be happening to him!

"I'm certain his wife would disagree with you." Billy managed to retort as Dom stood up and leaned forward, over the desk separating them.

"Wife, huh?"

Billy nodded weakly as his blood suddenly started to rush downwards, because Dom was crawling on top of the desk and towards Billy, every move with the precision and grace of a jungle cat and so slow that he didn't even disturb one of the stacks of papers littering the surface.

It seemed inevitable what was going to happen, and much to his own surprise, Billy was completely okay with it. Couldn't wait, actually. But there was one thing he had to know first:

"Why are you here?" Dom stopped, confused -- a cute look on him, a fact Billy stored away for later use. Later? Billy did not allow himself to dwell on his readiness to consider Dom as part of his future, immediate or long-term.

"Well, are you here because you're violent? Or worse -- nymphomaniac? Am I in the process of violating the ethics of my profession for a seriously disturbed person?" Billy smiled at the man on his desk, strangely unworried. He had had a good feeling about Dom, right from the start -- all of ten minutes ago -- and for once there were no qualms in his mind about trusting his intuition. Another thing to be stored away for later contemplation.

Dom's laugh was infectious, although tinged with something that Billy recognized all too well -- resignation paired with the expectation to be disappointed. "My parents would probably think so -- they sent me here because despite all their well-meaning efforts I have been unable to get over that one teenaged 'phase'..." Dom closed the remaining gap between them, his breath ghosting hot over Billy's face. "I am suffering from a very bad case of homosexuality, Dr. Boyd -- and my parents think that talking to a shrink might 'cure' me. I for my part happen to think that it's my parents who suffer, from an extreme case of homophobia."

Billy would have been outraged, if he had not seen things like this all too often in his years as a psychiatrist. Well, Dr. Astin was sure to help Dom find a way to deal with his parents -- Billy himself was much more concerned with finding a way to deal with having his lap full of wriggling Dominic.

"Aaah, well, I think I can live with that..." he murmured, before finally giving in to temptation and kissing Dom. Who responded enthusiastically, all lips and tongue and teeth, in what quickly turned out to be the most intense make-out session Billy had ever been part of.

Dom's body seemed to fit against Billy's perfectly, his hands roaming all over Billy's chest, arms and back, while Billy's hands were twisted in Dom's spiky blond hair, holding his head so he could explore the recesses of Dom's mouth better.

He found that he was already addicted to the sweetsalty taste of Dom, telling him that he drank his coffee with lots of sugar and liked candy. He also became quickly addicted to the way Dom moved restlessly against him, his body twisting in positions that would have brought Billy a broken back, but which seemed to enable Dom to get maximum friction at maximum closeness. All of Dom seemed to be active, writhing and rubbing against Billy in a way that made Billy groan hungrily into their kiss. He wondered what it would take for Dom to be still, but right now a moving Dom was all he could handle.

They finally broke apart when air became an absolute necessity, staring at each other with something close to wonder.

"Wow," Dom said, his voice breathless, and Billy could only agree. Wow indeed.

"How much time before your next patient?"

Billy checked his watch. "Twenty-five minutes." He grinned as a plan formed in his mind. "That gives me twenty minutes to fuck you on my couch... You up for that?"

Dom's grin was answer enough, but obviously he couldn't stop himself from teasing Billy: "I knew I was going to end up on a couch today -- but don't you want to make me look at inkblots that look like pussies, or have me tell you my dreams?"

Dom looked absolutely debauched -- his hair was a mess, his lips were swollen, and his eyes glittered hungrily. Not to speak about his position in Billy's lap, hard cock pressed against Billy's own erection. Billy could not resist him, did not even try to. "Not this time, Dommie-lad -- although I think I'd like to hear all about your dreams... But right now, I just want to fuck you."

With that Billy hefted himself up, taking a surprised Dom with him, who quickly tightened his arms and legs around him to keep from sliding to the floor. "Shite, you're heavier than you look!" Billy groaned, but didn't stop walking towards the couch in the corner. Luckily the room wasn't big, so he reached his goal in a couple of steps, almost toppling over as he deposited his load on it. Dom laughed at him all the time, but quickly soothed Billy's mock-hurt pride with deep kisses, making him forget about indignity and adult behavior. Soon Billy lost himself completely in the heady sensation of Dom beneath him.

He was dimly aware that they were moving incredibly fast, and that all his alarm bells should be ringing like crazy, but Dom felt so good against him, so right, that Billy couldn't help himself. He stopped thinking and concentrated instead on stripping Dom naked, barely pausing every now and then to take off his own clothes, to admire the creamy skin stretching over hard muscle, to explore which touches made Dom squirm, which ones made him moan Billy's name, and how his skin tasted in different locations. There would be time for further explorations later, but still, as Dom was finally lying beneath Billy completely bared, looking up at him with hunger and trust in his eyes, Billy felt his heart clench in unexpected warmth.

Then his cock twitched and demanded that Billy attend to business, so he pushed aside those thoughts for the moment and set about preparing Dom, who seemed completely ready to leave all initiative up to Billy -- for the moment, at least.

When Billy finally entered him, Dom's muffled cry of pleasure was sharp, as were his blunt fingers digging into Billy's hips, leaving red marks that Billy was kind of hoping would not fade but turn into bruises. He felt that he'd like some permanent reminders of the way Dom's body clenched around him, the way his breath came in gasps and curses, the way his teeth felt sinking into Billy's shoulder, the way their sweat-slicked bodies moved against one another, the way he tasted a bit of blood -- after biting his lip to keep from crying out -- and a lot of Dom.

 

Billy did not want to forget, not ever, not even if this was the only time it happened and Dom came to his senses and walked out never to return to this freaky doctor who molested his patients in their first session. It was with a pang of regret that he let go in the end as he felt Dom explode beneath him. He did not want this to be over, not now. Not ever, if he was honest with himself -- and he was trained to be honest with himself, after all.

Therefore it came as a bit of a surprise when Dom pulled him down to rest beside him and wrapped his arms around him, murmuring into Billy's ear: "Don't want to let you go..." His kiss was sweet, sincere and carrying all kinds of hopes and promises, and pleasure was a hot sensation, almost burning Billy up from the inside, searing his heart until it was left vulnerable and open. He should have been terrified, but he wasn't.

"Then don't. Come to my place tonight instead, and let me get to know you, Dom. Tell me your dreams, not on this couch but in my home, my bed..." The whispered words seemed to come easy, and Dom couldn't know how hard-won they were. Not yet, at least.

"I think I'd like that. But only if you let me get to know you, too, my Billy Dr. Boyd..." The light in Dom's eyes was bright, and the warmth in his voice a balm for Billy's heart.

Sometimes, Billy thought he was the crazy one, not his patients. And this particular patient might just be the cure he had been looking for all his life.


End file.
